The Dark Duelist
by nitesteel
Summary: Scorch, a top academy duelist, must stop the evil Bakura, back from the dead apparently. The spirit of the Millenium Ring has stolen Yugi's deck as well, along with the God cards! I don't even think he can beat him!
1. Scorch VS Kenny!

A dark figure made it's way through a large excavation base. It avoided people left and right, looking for something important. Finally it found a glass case, bullet proof, and took out a card from its deck. "Crashbug X, attack." The person, male by his voice, placed a Crashbug X monster card on his duel disk. Suddenly the monster appeared out of thin air and threw some kind of bomb at the case. This bomb didn't blow up, it was a virus of some sort, and soon the case was just gone. And what was in it was too, as it was in the mans pocket as he ran out of a nearby window.

* * *

"Man, Scorch, you beat that guy on the first turn!" A slightly chubby, Slifer red student said. "You were amazing, Scorch!" A beautiful, Obelisk blue girl said."Guys, guys, stop it. I wasn't that great, I just had a good hand, that's all." I said, flattered. That's right, my name is Troy "Scorch" Jones, and I'm the top duelist in Duel Academy. Unlike most people however, I stayed in Slifer dorm. Officially, I was indeed Obelisk, but my friends are at Slifer, so I just stayed with red. After all, my name is Scorch, right?"Hey Scorch! I challenge you to a duel!" Some kid with glasses and strange, green hair, said. He was in Ra, should be a small challenge then."Anytime, anywhere." I said, my dark, brown hair getting in my eyes."How about here and now!""Fine by me.""Then let's duel!"

* * *

We both said. I activated my duel disk, and duel gazer, ready to fight."You can go first, Scorch!"Well this kid's got energy, that's for sure."Then I draw!" I now had six cards in my hand. Hm. I smiled, seeing a combo already. " Alright, get ready to be Scorched! I start off with Revoke Fusion! Now I can send Polymerization from my hand to the grave, as well as one of my fusion monsters, to special summon one of the materials for it! So go, Alexandrite Dragon!" A large dragon appeared, with 2000 attack points."What fusion card did you send?"I smirked and said,"Five-Headed Dragon."He was surprised."W-why!?""Because of this!" I yelled, placing a spell card down."Re-Fusion! Now by paying 800 life points, I can special summon Five-Headed Dragon to the field!"His eyes widened."NO!""Yes. Come out my beast!"A giant dragon with five heads appeared out of no where, with 5000 attack and defense."That's not all, I still haven't normal summoned, so meet Ape Fighter!" A red gorilla appeared with 1900 attack points." And now I can overlay level 4 Ape Fighter and Alexandrite Dragon to build the overlay network! I XYZ summon Kachi Kochi Dragon!" Out of a large black hole came a dragon of crystals, with 2100 attack. Everyone in the audience is either gasping or looking wide-eyed at my monsters."I end with a face down." I said, finally."W-well then, I draw!" Apparently he drew a good card, because he's smirking now."I activate Dark Hole! Now all monsters on the field are destr-""Nope.""What?""Because I activate Dark Bribe.""Well, what does it do?""You draw a card,"He looked at me strangely."Okay?"Then he drew a card,"And your spell card is negated.""WHAT!?""Yep."He muttered something and reluctantly put Dark Hole in the graveyard."I-I put a card in face down defense position, and set a card face down. Your turn...""Draw!" I only had one card in my hand. My opponent was still smirking slightly, and that was never comforting." I activate the spell card, Night Beam!""What does that card do!?""It destroys your face down card, and it can't be activated while this happens."There goes his smirk, down the drain. Another win. He put the card in the grave and said nothing back."Now Kachi Kochi, Attack his face down!" the card was destroyed and he smirked again."Now I activate Kachi Kochi Dragon's ability! By detaching a material from it, it can attack again!""What!?"Kachi Kochi, attack directly!""I discard Kuriboh in my hand to make the damage 0!""Okay, Five-Headed Dragon, attack!"Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, and Earth. A large beam of them flew towards my opponent at blinding speed, and he had lost."That's game!" He fell down and everyone turned their duel gazers off. I ran over to help him up."Hey, are you okay?""No, I lost again...""I never caught your name earlier.""It's Kenny, but it doesn't matter...""Look Kenny, your deck wasn't that bad, if you had waited until my Five-Headed Dragon attacked, then used your Kuriboh's effect, you could have lasted longer.""I guess you're right.""You can be as good as you wanna be, if you don't give up.""Thanks Scorch.""No problem Ken'."We started laughing, but were interrupted by my screaming fans."Run!" I yelled to him. And we started running through the doors of the school.


	2. Slifer the Sky Dragon

We ran for quite a while, Ken and I. Finally we found safety from the fans, in Ra dorm. But something is different then usual. It has a darker feeling in it."Hey, are you okay, Ken?""Y-yeah, I'm fine...Ken?""Yeah, it's my nickname for you, like it?""Yeah! Thanks Scorch-"I slapped my hand over his mouth."Mm, mmh.""Keep it down, we're hiding, remember?" I uncovered his mouth."Sorry.""Don't be! Uh, I just yelled didn't I?"There you are."That was definitely not a girl screaming my name."There's no use in hiding, I can see you there, Scorch."Ugh, they want to duel me, I can tell."Yes, I do want to duel you, but not the way you're thinking of.""What the-""the game has already started you know, just come out and duel me.""Fine, but what do you mean by game?"I asked as I walked away from Ken."Scorch?""I'll be right back Ken.""Well, what did you mean? And what's your name?""My name? You need not know that, fool. As for the game, It's started all ready, and because I'm nice, I'll let you go first."

* * *

"Fine, then get ready to be Scorched! Draw!" LP4000/4000Hmm, nice hand."I start off with Foolish Burial! And I'll send Future Fusion to the grave, then, I will play Pot of Duality! So I reveal the top three card of my deck, and add one to my hand and the others to my deck." Monster Reincarnation, Alexandrite Dragon, and Polymerization were revealed."Okay, I choose Monster Reborn. Now I play one card face down, and summon Baby Dragon in defense mode! That ends my turn.""That's it? I expected more from Duel Acadamy's top student. My move then. I draw. I use my Pot of Greed to draw two cards.""I know how it works!""Sorry, I just didn't know after your weak play. Now I shall activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to bring Kuriboh to my hand. I also activate Swords of Revealing Light. Next I shall summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and set one card face down to end my turn.""You say I play week? My draw! I summon Junk Synchron, and you know what that means, I'll tune my level three Junk Synchron with level three Baby Dragon to synchro summon Junk Gardna!"My newest monster appeared, with 2600 defense."I set my last card face down and end my turn.""Very well, I draw."Oh no, here come the smirks."I activate a Foolish Burial of my own, sending King's Knight to the grave, then I can use my Monster Reincarnation to bring it to my hand, along with the card Double Summon to summon him to the field, then i can summon again this turn later. Now his effect let's me summon Jack's Knight. Three monsters, Scorch, have you ever seen this before?""I've seen it somewhere before...I don't remember where.""Maybe this will jog your memory! I sacrifice all of my Knights to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"With the Knights gone, a giant blue Egyptian god, with 4000 attack and defense appeared."N-no, that's impossible! What is your name!?""If you must know, many refer to me as Bakura, but that is just the name of my mind slave. I am the spirit of the Millenium Ring, I am a god!""Yeah, sure, well I'll just call you Bakura. Still that card was pretty impressive, now tell me how you got it.""I've been going around stealing the greatest cards in history from museums and the like, Yugi Moto's deck, Seto Kaiba's deck, even Joey Wheeler's deck was of value. And yours shall be next!""Wow, dramatic much? Let's just play the game!""As you wish, Obelisk, attack!""I activate Negate Attack! Ending your battle phase immediately.""You've prolonged the end, Scorch, but then again, that's all you can do!"


	3. Shadow Cards?

"You're wrong, Bakura! I can and will end this duel! I draw!" He wasn't that far from the truth, I really can't do much. What if I lose?"Hey Scorch! You can win, You've gotta win!"Kenny... He's right, I've gotta win for him, myself, and Yugi. And I see a good combo now."Get ready, Bakura, because your about to be Scorched! I activate Pot of Greed!" I drew two cards, Magical Stone Excavation, and...what? Kuriboh? How did that card get in there? Well, I can use it later, hopefully." I activate Magical Stone Excavation, now by discarding my Kuriboh and Polymerization, I can bring back Future Fusion. Then I can activate Future Fusion, and send Alexandrite Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red- Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Winged Dragon, Gaurdian of The Fortress #2 to the grave for Five-Headed Dragon later.""I noticed some Red-Eyes card were missing from Joey's deck, how do you have them?""Joey was my great great great uncle! But enough of that, it's my end phase so I can banish Red-Eyes Wyvern to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from the grave!" A large metal Red-Eyes appeared with 2800 attack and a very mean effect."Very well, my turn. I summon Hitotsu-Me Giant in defense mode, then attack your Junk Gardna with Obelisk!""With my synchro destroyed, I can change Hitotsu-Me Giant to attack mode!""I'm aware of that fool! Now make your move!""Draw! I activate Red-Eyes effect to summon Mirage Dragon back in defense mode, then I switch Red-Eyes to defense mode and set a card face down.""What a pathetic move, I will end you here. Obelisk, attack Red-Eyes!""Not so fast Bakura, I activate Mirror Force, and thanks to Mirage Dragon, you can't negate it!""No! Obelisk!""Obelisk is destroyed, and so is your Giant. Go, Mirror Force!" Obelisk's attack reflected right back at him, destroying both of Bakura's monsters."You think that'll help you? I set a monster in face down defense mode and end.""My draw! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Obelisk on my side! Then I activate Red-Eyes and summon Alexandrite Dragon! I also switch all of my monsters to attack mode. Now, Alexandrite, attack that face down! His Saggi The Dark Clown was destroyed. "Red-Eyes, attack directly!"LP4000/1200"Finish it Obelisk!""I activate the spell card Emergency Provisions! I destroy itself, and my face down to gain 2000 life point, but I'm chaining my face down spell as well, another Emergency Provisions! Then I target itself and my other one to gain 2000 more.""Hey , if your done, my Obelisk is destroying you currently."LP4000/5200-4000/1200"Now Mirage Dragon, finish it!""Hmm. That won't do... I activate a spell from my hand, Dark Future, it negates the attack of Mirage Dragon and banishes it.""What!? I've never even heard of that card!""That's because it's a card from the Shadow Realm!""The what!?"It's where we are now, and by the way, you take the battle damage too!""No!"LP2400/1200"Ouch! That hurt!?"Battle damage hurts for real, and he has the Egyptian Gods, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Shadow Realm cards I've never even heard of!? This is gonna be harder than I thought!


End file.
